Les élucubrations de Stiles
by Hopeless-Bab
Summary: Dans la tête d'un humain hyperactif, au cœur du surnaturel, il s'en passe des choses. Tout ce qui peut tourmenter un Stiles.


_Petit recueil d'os, principalement basé sur notre Stiles national ! Sans lui, sincèrement, Teen Wolf, ne serait pas...Teen Wolf quoi. Sans son humain hyperactif, bavard qui malgré sa condition de simple mortel sans pouvoir, se démerde bien mieux que ses congénères pourvu de puissance. C'est Stiles quoi, et on l'aime !_

**Disclaimer** : Il va sans dire que les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, croyez-moi, le Sterek serait bien réel.

**Pairing** : Un soupçon de Sterek pour celui-ci.

**Spoil** : Saison 1, 2, peut-être 3, tout dépend de mon inspiration et des infos que j'ai besoin de garder sur les épisodes. Mais au moins, vous êtes prévenu.

**Auteur** : J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, une question existentielle taraudait sévèrement l'esprit de Stiles. Il avait tâché d'y répondre par de nombreuses recherches nocturnes sur internet, questionnant son père qui avait finit par se demander s'il devait le faire interner ou non. Avant de se pencher sur le cas de l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le restant de sa vie, histoire qu'il ne croise plus ses amis lycanthropes. Mais devant l'insistance de son fils, il avait juste finit par soupirer avant de justifier une affaire urgente en cours, s'enfuyant plus qu'il ne quittait la maison.

Cela n'avait pas arrêté le cerveau surchauffé de Stiles qui faisait de nombreux aller/retour à la librairie, si bien qu'il connaissait dorénavant les rayons par cœur et que la gérante le surveillait d'un sourcil froncé. Paraissait-il si bizarre que ça ?

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que, pousser dans sa soif de savoir, ou tout du moins, afin de satisfaire sa curiosité titillée, il adoptait un comportement tapant sur le système de ses proches et parfois, alarmant.

Dormant très peu la nuit, il se ramenait au lycée avec des cernes ancrées sous ses yeux, si bien que ses amis le fixaient désagréablement. Stiles détestait être fixé sans un mot. Non, décidément, le silence, il n'aimait franchement pas ça.

C'est bien pour cela que Scott fut le premier à subir les assauts de son meilleur ami, en une après-midi qui s'annonçait pourtant paisible et ensoleillée. Assis sur un banc, à l'extérieur, le loup-garou, depuis peu Alpha, grattait sur son cahier de cours, histoire de mettre au propre ses notes, celles qu'il avait tenté de prendre avec un Stiles excité derrière lui. Une chance que le coach ne les avait pas mis tout les deux dehors.

Celui-ci, avait d'ailleurs demandé à Stilinski, s'il n'avait pas une envie pressante à satisfaire, ne supportant plus ses gesticulations incessantes pendant le cours. Secouant la tête négativement, le jeune garçon avait été vexé, se renfrognant sur sa chaise jusqu'à la sonnerie libératrice.

Un nouveau soupir de Mc Call et son camarade tapotait de ses doigts sur le bois de la table, patientant avant de poser sa fameuse question. Il était si impatient que sa langue avait dû mal à ne pas se délier. Il avait envie de lâcher sa bombe dans la seconde, il bouillonnait, trépignant d'obtenir enfin une réponse, ou peut-être au moins, une parcelle de réponse. Des jours qu'il n'en dormait plus, des nuits qu'il arpentait le moindre chemin de connaissance. Sa curiosité, véritable traîtresse dans certaines conditions, se devait de le tenir éveiller jusqu'à satisfaction. Cette garce, elle aurait sa peau un jour, il en était sur !

Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Scott, il attendait, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil entre son ami et le fameux cahier, coupable d'accaparer l'attention de son propriétaire. Il l'aurait bien arraché de ses mains, rien que pour se venger de ce coup-bas.

Il délirait, centrant sa rage sur un foutu bouquin qui n'avait rien demandé avant que celui-ci soit enfin refermé d'un main leste et n'en vienne à accueillir un éclat de joie venant de Stiles. Enfin, il pouvait poser sa _'Question' _qui l'empêchait de dormir paisiblement. Non mais sérieusement, qui pouvait réussir à fermer l'œil en sachant qu'il allait rêver de loup-garou copulant, encore et encore. Vu comme ça, ça ne donnait pas vraiment envie.

Non, il n'était pas devenu un pervers détraqué entre temps, franchement, il avait pas la tronche à ça, quoique ses hormones le titillaient sérieusement ses temps-ci, mais là, n'était pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui. Il verrait plus tard pour les calmer, assouvir un petit fantasme récurent.

Le lycanthrope le regardait, attendant enfin la grosse bombe qui allait, il s'en doutait depuis ce matin, lui tomber dessus. Il connaissait assez bien Stiles, depuis les couches-culottes, pour reconnaître son comportement curieux quand c'était le cas. En l'occurrence, il n'allait pas être tranquille tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas aidé. Tout du moins, s'il pouvait l'aider, bien entendu.

- Vas-y Stiles, dis-moi ce qui tracasse ton cerveau, **lança Scott, histoire de lancer la trame.**

**- **C'est sérieux Scott, tu me répondras sincèrement hein ? Aucune blague foireuse, hein ?

Le fils du shériff, le regardait, les yeux lui lançant de légers éclairs menaçants, habitué à ce que l'on vienne lui rire au nez. Il préférait prendre les devants, vu son état de fébrilité, valait pas mieux l'agacer plus.

- L'expert dans ce domaine, c'est toi, pas moi. Viens-en au fait, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Il aurait pu se vexer, bien qu'il le soit un peu, il aurait pu le montrer mais le temps manquait et l'impatience le poussant doucement vers la pente de l'urgence, il jugea qu'il le bouderait après. Sinon, il risquait de devoir reporter à plus tard sa petite discussion et clairement, il le ne supportait pas.

- Le fait qu'Allison soit sorti avec toi, est-ce que cela fait d'elle, une zoophile ?

La tête que faisait Scott valait son pesant d'or, Stiles en aurait bien rit, mais il se retenait autant que cela lui était possible, il fallait qu'il reste sérieux sinon jamais il n'aurait sa réponse. Son meilleur ami finirait par le prendre pour un malade, complètement déluré. Enfin, qu'importe comment il le verrait par la suite, si l'énigme était enfin dévoilé, il s'en foutait royalement.

- Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça, sérieusement...

Il aurait été tenté de lui répondre _'Dans ma tête, dans les films, dans la vie de tout les jours, abruti.' _mais s'abstient, ce n'était pas le moment de le traiter d'idiot. Il le prendrait mal et la conclusion serait la même que précédemment, il fuirait, et le laisserait avec ses questionnements qui le maintenaient éveiller.

Deux semaines qu'il ne fermait plus l'œil, ou quelques heures. Des jours où son lit réclamait sa présence, que ses draps étaient froids et que l'électricité clamait une pause, l'imprimante aussi. A force de cracher feuilles sur feuilles, elle avait bien failli rendre l'âme. Il n'était pas prêt pour ses funérailles, c'était bien trop tôt pour lui. Il y tenait, à son nouveau bébé, son bolide ultra-rapide, qui fonctionnait presque à la vitesse de ses neurones sous ébullitions.

- J'ai besoin que tu répondes à ma question, c'est vital pour moi.

Le visage sérieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il pousserait l'interrogatoire jusqu'à satisfaction. Qu'importe si les gens du bahut les regardaient bizarrement, tant qu'ils n'entendait pas leur conversation, il n'avait pas de quoi s'en inquiéter. Ou peut-être pourraient-ils lui répondre mieux que ne pourrait le faire son meilleur ami ? Non, définitivement non.

- Je n'en sais rien Stiles, je n'ai jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. La zoophilie, c'est avec des animaux normalement. En l'occurrence, Allison est humaine et moi aussi. Franchement, y'a des fois où je ne te comprend pas.

S'apprêtant à se lever, rangeant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, Stilinski le retint par le bras, en proie à une détresse sans fond. Scott devait répondre à sa question, s'était sa seule chance de pouvoir dormir. Il était le seul capable de résoudre cette insomnie, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber si facilement, si ?

- T'es un loup-garou, il me semble, donc, dans un sens logique, un animal, ou au moins, à moitié animal. Donc, je répète ma question. Est-ce que coucher ou avoir envie de coucher avec un loup-garou, fait de moi un zoophilie ?

Il allait de surprise en surprise, il devenait fou, Stiles était en proie à une folie, c'était la seule explication plausible.

Mc Call le regarda, effaré, avant de reposer son cul sur le banc, balançant son sac à dos sur la table et prenant sa tête dans ses mains, murmurant des '_Il est barge, mon meilleur ami est devenu barge.'_

- Je ne suis pas fou, Scott mais merci de ton soutien, ça fait plaisir.

Il se redressa, chopant à son tour ses affaires et bougea, sans voir le sourire en coin de son meilleur ami dans son dos. Oui, Scott venait bien de comprendre le pourquoi des nuits sans sommeil de son camarade. Il ne s'agissait pas là, à proprement parler de zoophilie, quoiqu'il se demandait bien comment Stiles pouvait être arriver jusque-là dans ses raisonnements amoureux mais sincèrement, il ne préférait pas se pencher sur le déroulement des pensées de son ami, trop prise de tête. Non, il venait d'enregistrer une information importante et comptait bien s'en servir à son profit, jouer un peu. Sa vie manquait légèrement de piquant ses temps-ci, et chatouiller les nerfs d'un ancien alpha grognon et d'un humain hyperactif allait être marrant.

Alors, il se releva précipitamment, passant à la hâte à côté de Stilinski en lui murmurant '_Va voir Derek, il devrait pouvoir te répondre_.' avant de fuir en riant, rejoindre sa nouvelle petite-amie. Sous les injures d'un humain énervé, il ne pouvait qu'intensifier les éclats de son rire. Oui, il allait bien se marrer avec ses deux-là.

Quant à Stiles, il se demandait comment son frère de coeur avait pu aller si loin dans sa déduction, ce n'était habituellement pas son fort. Comment avait-il pu deviner que ses tourments sur la zoophilie, sujet complexe et un brin étrange d'ailleurs, après mûres réflexions, découlèrent tous d'une seule et unique personne, Derek Hale.

Oui, il se cherchait tous les arguments et les excuses du monde pour ne pas affronter la réalité...ses sentiments pour ce loup grincheux mais sacrément sexy !

* * *

_Sincèrement, je ne sais absolument pas d'où me vient l'idée de traiter ce sujet. Une illumination dans la journée, un accomplissement dans la soirée._

_Pauvre petit Stiles, il n'a pas finit d'en baver._

**Review ? :)**


End file.
